


A Fond Farewell

by Calmforwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Captain America the Winter Soldier - Freeform, F/M, First Time, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Smut, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes fic, bucky barnes proposes, bucky barnes smut, bucky fic - Freeform, bucky fluff, bucky smut, loving bucky, sergeant bucky barnes - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the avengers fic, the winter soldier fluff, the winter soldier smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmforwinter/pseuds/Calmforwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*‘Steve what are you doing in the middle of the hallway in the dark?’ Bucky asked a little out of breath. ‘Getting some water, whadaya think? I could ask you the same thing, what you up to Barnes?’ There was an awkward silence. ‘Oh God Buck are you serious? That’s my sister! If you weren’t being picked up by the army tomorrow I’d have a good go at socking you in the face right now’ Ooh lord, Steve had already guessed our little plan....‘I might never see her again Steve’ Bucky whispered and in that one sentence my heart shattered into a million pieces, the pain in his voice made me want to storm out there, stockings and all and I’d be damned with what my big brother would say!*</p><p> </p><p>It's 1943, James Barnes, the love of Kate's life and her brother's best friend finally receives his orders. Bucky and Kate have been going steady for a while, but the devastating news forces their relationship to move a little quicker than expected. Blissful, smutty fluffy consequences ensue as Kate and Bucky find the perfect way to say goodbye to each other before their lives together have really even started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO hello lovely chickens :) i really loved writing this purely for the fact that it dealt with the 1940's. I hope I got a realistic sense of the time and characters across and I really hope you love reading it as much as I like writing it! If you do please don't forget a little encouragement goes a long way so comment and kudos :3 (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ My tumblr is 'calmforwinter' if you guys wanna say hi!

I was busying myself in the kitchen whilst my brother Steve tried in vain to fix our wireless. Mixing a cake in my best dress, I was enjoying the music, it was soothing my worried thoughts until with a spark and crackle, silence seeped through the room. It hung over us as a heavy reminder that things weren’t right.

‘Damn thing, it’s impossible!’ Steve threw down the screwdriver and covered his mouth in annoyance. We were both on edge since this morning but neither of us wanted to discuss what we were thinking for fear that our ideas would become a reality. Adding to this, Steve had been rejected yet again from enlisting. I felt such sympathy for my big brother, all he wanted to do was serve his country the way that all the other men in our neighbourhood were but was denied for his poor health, a trait inherited form our Mother.

That morning Bucky had woken before us. I heard him pass my room then Steve’s and into the kitchen. Since our mother died, leaving us orphans, he insisted on moving in, at least until we were both back on our feet. Between his job at the rail yard and a couple of extra shifts at the docks, I was almost always home alone and that just wasn’t proper for a young available girl like me. At least that’s what old Mrs. Finnigan across the street used to say when she berated Steve for not marrying a nice girl like me off sooner ‘It’s what you’re mother wanted!’ She used to tell him as he shrugged his way back home. I knew it was hard for my brother to take care of me seeing as he had hard time looking out for himself.

That’s where his childhood best friend James Barnes came in. I was 6 years younger than both of them but ever since I could remember, he and Steve were inseparable. While I learned to walk, they would wrestle on the carpet. When I learned to play piano, they would sing loudly to tease me, and when I was old enough to learn how to sew they’d bring me all their torn clothes from their escapades to mend in secret so that our parents and Bucky’s wouldn’t find out.

I admired Bucky ever since I could remember, he was always the bigger of the two boys and the strongest, he had taught Steve to throw a punch before I could lift a pen, and he’d gotten himself into a fair few fights defending him in turn. Yup that was Bucky, everywhere he went he commanded respect from guys and a lot of admiring looks from girls. He’d even pulled me out of a sticky situation or two with unwanted admirers.

As I grew older I realised this affection for my brother’s best friend was a blossoming love that I couldn’t shake. I hated when he knocked on our door with some girls for he and Steve to take dancing or when he sat at our kitchen table the next day laughing about their antics as I fixed them up something to eat, pretending to not take any notice.

I figured I’d always just be Steve’s kid sister in this dynamic, to be teased and have my hair ruffled when appropriate. That’s why it was with total shock that two years ago on my 20th birthday he showed up to my little party with a bouquet of flowers and asked me in front of Steve and my mother, (if they didn’t mind) to go steady with him.

‘James, this is sudden…I mean I had no idea’ Despite my surprise, I was beaming.

Steve snorted, ‘Well you’re the only one who didn’t see this one coming sis’

I turned to him wide eyed, leaving Bucky in the lurch just stood there with the flowers. ‘You _knew_!?’

‘Kate, this guy’s my best pal, but he’s been driving me mad talking about you for about a year, even Ma’s been waiting for him to ask you too’ My mother nodded at me with a warm smile. I must have been totally oblivious to his attentions as I was so wrapped up in my own embarrassing fondness for him. Of course I accepted and took the flowers right away. That night we shared our first kiss on the porch as he said goodnight. Ma had sent Steve out to hold the door of course, as a chaperone for our first intimate moment. ‘I’m sure glad you’ll have me’ Bucky said leaning against one of the wooden posts of the steps. He had that gorgeous grin that I coveted since I was a teenager on his face and I blushed. Then slowly he leaned in, pulling my chin to look up at him, he kissed me softly on the lips.

He was warm and caring, gentle and sweet, everything I’d expect my first love to be, but not Bucky. He’d always given off this too cool for you vibe around his dates, it seemed that women wanted him more than he wanted them but that’s not how he was tonight. He pulled away, aware that we were in public after all, and smiled at me tracing my cheekbones with his right hand. Then with a nod of his head to Steve he set off home. I turned back into the house practically screaming as me my mother and Steve gabbled about what a success the party had been. And so we started dating, he’d take me out dancing or to the movies with Steve almost always in tow, it was only proper after all.

Our relationship was going swimmingly, and then the campaign against the axis powers intensified in Europe and my two best boys became hell bent on joining the war effort and serving their country. I was devastated when Bucky was immediately accepted by the army for his talent with leading other men, his robust physique and perfect bill of health. Perhaps Steve was just as devastated when he was immediately rejected. We moped around the house together as Bucky was away for basic training.

 

* * *

 

 So here we were, a year on and my man was gone all morning. When I got up there was nothing but an empty envelope with his name on it sitting on our kitchen table.

‘Say Kate, what’s for break...’ Steve stopped dead in his tracks as I spun around wordlessly showing him the envelope. We exchanged a knowing glance. I rushed out of the room and down the hall, splashing my face with water I immediately decided to get real dolled up. You always feel better when you look good right? So I slipped on my little red dress with the ruffles down the front, the one Bucky really loved when we went out, and some black heels. My bouncy brunette curls framed my face as I applied a little eyeliner and some lipstick. Then I went back to the kitchen to listen to the radio.

The cake had been sat on the counter untouched for half an hour before there came a knock at the door. I was inefficiently sewing a tear in one of my brother’s pants in my bedroom when I heard Steve answer it. I set the needle carefully down beside me and strained to listen.

‘So it’s true then’ My brother sighed heavily. My stomach dropped. No no no, this wasn’t happening. I rushed out of my room to the hallway and stopped dead when I saw him. He stood in the doorframe head to toe in military green. His sergeant’s uniform was perfectly tailored to fit him and gave him a debonair aura of masculine authority but it didn’t matter how gorgeous he looked right though, my love had just received his orders. The day we knew was inevitable, the day we dreaded had finally come.

Bucky looked at us both, sheepish then straightened, ‘Sergeant James Barnes, of the 107th, shipping out to England tomorrow’

‘ _Tomorrow?!_ ’ Steve and I cried with unison. I rushed to my man holding his lapels, searching his eyes for some sign of a smile, any indication that this was just a big joke. I was welling up now. Bucky put his arms around me and held my head to his chest tightly. He kissed my head, ‘This is not a drill Doll’ he whispered into my hair as if he could read my thoughts, ‘I’m so sorry’. I sobbed at his words, it was real then, this was all not just a bad dream. Steve came closer and patted my back sympathetically.

‘So you got the letter this morning and just like that you’re gone?’ He asked. The boys were sat at the table now and with shaking hands I placed down to mugs of coffee for them. Steve reached behind me and picked up the Brandy from the counter, ‘Sorry Kate but this calls for something with more punch than coffee’ I took away the mugs and replaced them with my Dad’s old whiskey tumblers.

‘Pretty much, me and the boys are being flown to some RAF Lyneham in the UK then the day after straight to the front.’

I almost gagged on his matter of fact-ness. He was so calm about this but then again he was a trained and tested soldier now. He knew more than any of us that this was coming and had time to prepare. At my shuddering shoulders he touched my back inviting me to sit.

‘Doll don’t be down, we’ll write all the time and I’ll be back before you know it, I just gotta trust this punk to look after my best gal while I’m away’ He tried to joke, rubbing my back and looking pleadingly at me with those bright blue eyes. I realised with a jolt that he too needed reassurance, even if his strong personality wasn’t displaying it. He wanted to know that I was alright.

‘It’s just a shock is all’ I wiped my eyes and tried to smile at him, the kind that doesn’t quite reach your eyes.

‘I should be going with you’ Steveinterjected bitterly taking a swig of his brandy.

‘Then who’d be here to keep the dogs out there off my girl? Seriously Steve, this is not some heroic game, this is _war_ ’ Bucky stated deadly serious now and we all shifted in our seats. Eventually he sighed and turned to me tenderly ‘Say Kate, would you give us a minute, alone?’ Bucky asked softly, I sniffed but he kissed me on my forehead, he knew I liked that when I was feeling down. I nodded and left the room. They were probably about to have stern words again about Steve being so desperate to go off to the front, to serve his country, to live and _die_ for his country if that's what it took. It was all put into harsh perspective again, now that I knew _my_ Bucky was about to go and do just that. I started crying again pulling a handkerchief out of my pinny.When my boyfriend started talking lowly though I couldn’t help but sneaking back to the door, he spoke with such urgency that it couldn’t have been another of the boys rows.

‘You know as well as I do what’s about to happen Steve, and what could be the outcome, you’ve heard the reports. Our boys are dying out there in the hundreds’

‘Buck, _don’t_ I’m sorry for what I just said, I just want to help and I wanna stick with you pal, you remember, like you said to me, till the end of the line’ I heard a clink of glasses and made out they both cheers’d each other and took a drink.

‘I hear ya but look, there will come a time where I won’t be here to look after you both anymore and it’s, it’s killing me. You have to take care of my girl.’ He implored with intensity and Steve started to protest, ‘I know, I know she’s your sister but she’s my _life_ Steve. I love her so damn much, that’s why I wanted to talk to you in private’ There was a screech of chair legs on wood and I could hear shuffling, then something being set on the table.

Steve responded, ‘Woah, are you sure about this Buck? I mean, I know you’ve been considering it but this is helluva deal and you might be thinking a little irrationally right now’

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh, ‘I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life Steve and this has been a long time coming anyway. I’ve given it a lot of thought’ My brother sighed then poured more brandy into each of their glasses.

‘Since our parents died, I always wondered what would happen to Katy, how was I gonna support her? As soon as you started showing your affection and spoke to me about your intentions; remember that? You were shaking like a leaf’ I could sense the smile in his words now, ‘Well I knew that if anyone was good enough for my baby sister, it was my best friend, and she was gonna be just fine with a Barnes on her side. Just like I was growing up. If you’re sure about this, and you aint gonna mess her around, nothing would make me happier than having you as my brother’

Bucky gave an audible sigh and they both laughed. ‘What did I make the Sergeant nervous again? How come the only time you start quaking it’s when you gotta be asking me for my permission about my sister?!’ Steve laughed ‘We’ve been through so much worse!’

‘Well for a minute there you kinda did hold the key to my life’s happiness pal. That’s the last time I’ll be letting you have the upper hand’

‘Make sure that it is soldier’ he joked.

My heart was pounding, were they talking about what I thought they were? What had Bucky put on the table? What did it mean? Then I heard a shuffling of a chair again and footsteps walked towards the door, I ran half way down the hall then turned as if I was just walking towards the kitchen nonchalantly. Steve opened the door, light spilling across my face. When I guessed at the gravity of the conversation I thought I was about to be having, oh thank god I dressed up today I thought to myself.

‘Kate, you wanna come on in here?’ My brother gestured for me to pass him, and I walked back into the kitchen. Everything was moving in slow motion, I was anxious and excited at the same time. Steve closed the door and when I turned I saw that he’d left us, I was alone in the kitchen with Bucky. He was stood up, filling the room with his tall frame. He regarded me intently and silently.

I busied my hands, ‘So…what do you need to prepare, can I get anything from the market?’ I ventured, any conversation was better than this weird tension. He slumped his shoulders, smirking and he moved towards me. ‘Sit down baby doll’ it was more of a command than a request. I sat, prim and proper like my mother taught me, knees together feet to the side. I lifted my green eyes to his and he stood before me trying to find the words.

His next words came out slow and deliberate, and I savoured each one, committing his speech to memory as one of the most important conversations of my life. _And one of your last with him_ , my subconscious whispered.

‘Kate…I know it’s not been easy since basic training and I know it’s about to get a helluva lot harder now that I’ve been called but, I wanted to tell you that these two years of going together, you and I, they’ve been the best of my life. You are the most beautiful, smart and funny woman I’ve ever met. No army, no war is gonna succeed breaking what we got between us. You’re my best girl, and you’ll always be my number one. So I was wondering…’ He got down before me, and I thought my heart would burst. I covered my face, feeling the tears well again but he took my small hands in his large one and placed them, trembling down in my lap.

Pulling open the little wooden box I saw the gold and diamonds sparkling ‘I was wondering’ He pressed on smiling, ‘…if you’d make this dumb Sergeant an extremely happy man and agree to be my wife?’ I half gasped, half sobbed but he was down on one knee, unwavering. His eyes bore into mine with a half-smile on his lips willing me to respond. I cried, I waved my hands then I felt a bubble of laughter flow through me. This just wasn’t real!

‘Doll, I don’t mean to rush you but I am being shipped off tomorrow and I was hoping for an answer before I reach Adolf’s door’ He laughed but I detected the nerves behind his deep voice.

‘Yes… _YES_ you big idiot, of _course_ I’ll marry you. I’d wait a thousand wars to call you my husband’

He beamed at me, and I threw myself off the chair into his arms with a thump. He stood up and kissed me passionately then laughing hard, picked me up and spun me around the little kitchen. ‘Put it on doll, I want to see you with it. I want to remember how it looks on you ’ He took the ring from box on the table and slipped it onto my finger, it was a perfect fit but wait…

‘Is this what I think it is?’ I stared at it, delicate and glowing on my finger.

‘Uh huh, Your Ma gave it to me before she died, told me she wanted an honest woman out of you before this war was over’

‘Oh Bucky, it’s so special, words can’t describe how I feel’

‘I’m sorry she isn’t here to see it’ He hugged me again and I felt safe and happy in his big arms. I was his fiancée now, _I was someone’s fiancée!_

‘Oh I got an idea how you feel’ He smiled then pulled my face up to his and planted a long lingering kiss on my lips. I placed my palms flat against his broad chest. Soon enough his arms snaked around my waist and his kiss became more urgent, more passionate. Our tongues met and it stirred that similar warm feeling inside me that he managed to ignite every time we kissed this way. ‘I love you Katy, you are mine, don’t ever forget that and more importantly I am yours, a thousand miles apart or right here, I love every inch of you’

I sighed into his touch as his hands began to claim my body, we had always ended up hot and bothered when we kissed like this, alone at the end of the night after a date usually, but naturally we never took it any further. That was for married women or girls with loose morals.

‘Ehem?’ Steve cleared his throat and we jumped apart but Bucky held onto my hand displaying my fingers to his best friend with beaming pride. ‘So its official then? You’re making this big idiot my brother in writing?’ He smiled, clapping Bucky on the back and kissing me on the cheek. ‘Congratulations both of you but for God’s sakes get a room next time you wanna get all sappy in my kitchen!’ He laughed. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The events called for dinner. I left the boys to a celebratory brandy ( _another one_ ) and ran over to Mrs. Finnigan’s to show her my ring. Of course she cried and hugged me and called her girls over to see it.‘Now you look to young Miss Rogers as an example to all of you’ She lectured them, they weren’t that much younger than me but they were teenagers none the less. I laughed and bid her goodnight. It dawned on me that in my reverie I hadn’t informed her that Bucky was leaving tomorrow. I pushed the heavy feeling down. This was our night and no bad news was gonna ruin it for us.

Bucky treated us (much to the protests of my brother) to a real nice dinner in Manhattan. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes came, I’d known them my whole life too so it wasn’t really awkward but it was odd that they were about to become family for real! His mother gabbled away to me about dresses and colours and what season would be best for wedding flowers while his father gave me a paternal wink and kiss on the cheek and spoke to the boys about politics. Bucky hardly let go of my hand the entire night and now and then Mrs. Barnes would look at us a little teary eyed. I felt like I was in a dream.

We got back to our place around 11pm. It had started sinking in on the walk home that my man was leaving me tomorrow. As we ambled through our neighbourhood, several men and women nodded respectfully to Bucky in his Sergeants uniform, each one of them knowing what it signified, another unit was shipping out, and it could be their son or brother next time. I hated the look of pity they gave me when they noticed that we were hand in hand, like I was the one about to suffer the worst.

Steve said his goodbyes to Bucky in the kitchen, the stage on which it seemed, so many of life’s most important moments insisted on playing out. They hugged, both a little teary eyed though they would insist on not showing it.

‘Till the end of the line Buck’ Steve said quietly, shaking his best friends hand in one hard motion. There wasn’t much exchanged between these two men in words, they said it all in that one hand shake.

‘Till the end of the line’ Bucky tipped his Sergeants hat and watched Steve walk out the room. Then he turned to me and breathed in heavily, trying to repaint a sunny demeanour on his tired features.

‘Don’t pretend for me my love, you don’t have to be strong for me’ I implored him. Holding onto his tie I kissed him on the lips. He responded with a soft groan grabbing me closer to him. ‘I love you Katy, I love you, I love you, I love you’ He kept repeating those three words on my lips between hard kisses as if trying to burn the words into my memory and his.

He pushed me up to the counter which I obligingly mounted. Parting my knees with his leg he stepped closer to my body. It was positively obscene the position we were in just now but I couldn’t care less. I’d gladly throw my clean reputation out the window for this last night with Bucky. His hands met my sides and, never breaking our kiss I guided them up higher, over the deep ruffles of the dress to my breasts. His breathing hitched as I encouraged him to massage them through the thin fabric. I’d made up my mind,

‘Take me to bed, I sighed into his lips, ‘Take me to bed Bucky I want you to feel all of me before you go’

‘I can’t Kate, you know it’s not right, and your brother…he’s just down the hall’ He bit his lip pressing his forehead to mine but didn’t remove his hands. ‘If you don’t take me now, we may never know’ I implored, I felt guilty appealing to his emotions this way, using his impending departure but I wasn’t going to give up without a fight. I meant what I’d said.

‘Believe me I want to doll, and when we’re wed I’ll take you to bed every damn night and show you every way a man should please his woman but…I want to protect you, people will talk and…I don’t want you to think that this is why I proposed’

I looked him dead in the eye, I didn’t think that way, not in the slightest and who the hell would see us anyway? I just wanted to be close to him, as close as two lovers could be before he was sent off to war. I told him that and he groaned into my neck as though in pain.

‘Alright, listen, let me go to my room, so that Steve hears me, then I’ll knock on your door when he’s asleep ok princess?’ I had succeeded then. With a triumphant giggle and a last squeeze of his hand on my dress I sauntered out of the room, making sure to wiggle my hips just that little bit more. In my room I hastily checked myself in the mirror, yep all good, then in a wholly brazen mood influenced by my deep desire, I discarded my dress.

I sat on my bed stealing myself to be calm. I was in a black bra and panties with my stockings held up by a matching garter belt. I felt pretty and dainty and hoped to god that Bucky, my fiancé would approve. That’s when I heard a shuffling in the corridor then a crash and two men’s voices go ‘oomph’

‘Steve what are you doing in the middle of the hallway in the dark?’ Bucky asked a little out of breath.

‘Getting some water, whadaya think? I could ask you the same thing, what you up to Barnes?’ There was an awkward silence. ‘Oh _God_ Buck are you serious? That’s my sister! If you weren’t being picked up by the army tomorrow I’d have a good go at socking you in the face right now’ Ooh lord, Steve had already guessed our little plan.

‘Now, Steve’ Bucky tried to placate him but there was no use, we were caught red handed. ‘I just want to remind you that she _is_ my fiancée…’ He trailed off, he clearly had no argument.

‘My _SISTER_!’ Steve interjected hotly. In the silence that followed, there came a mutual sigh outside my door.

‘I might never see her again Steve’ Bucky whispered and in that one sentence my heart shattered into a million pieces, the pain in his voice made me want to storm out there, stockings and all and I’d be _damned_ with what my big brother would say!

‘Oh God, Buck you’re putting me in one hell of a position here…she alright with this? She knows you’re intentions tonight?’ I assumed he nodded because Steve went on ‘Look, I aint happy about this, aint happy about this _at all_ but considering the extreme circumstances…I’ll allow you to see my sister but ONLY this once, and you tell _no-one_ , not a word! When you get back from that God forsaken continent you are sleeping in your _own_ damn house in your _own_ damn bed until the Pastor declares you two lawful under the sight of God, do you hear me?’

‘Thank you Steve, I owe you one, for sure. You’re a real stand-up guy’

‘Yeah yeah hardly! Get away from me perv…and for God’s sakes be careful!’ He cried after him, ‘Yes Dad’ Bucky chuckled as I heard him approach my door.

He shut it behind him. Turning round his eyes widened in shock. I was stood stock still in my underwear at the foot of my bed. In turn he was shirtless. I took him all in, those broad muscular shoulders, his bulging biceps. I’d seem him shirtless a hundred times as we were growing up, if he was working in the yard for my Dad or just play fighting with my brother but this? This was totally different.

I followed the trail of course dark hair form his naval to his waist band…holy cow I was nervous. His chest moved up and down with each breath, I noted with delighted surprise his firm abs, this little development must have been since his basic training. He was always lean and muscular but since enlisting, his physique had been carved and toned to perfection. I was grateful to the army for at least one thing then.

‘Baby girl you’re tryna kill me, tryna injure me so I can’t go?’ He smirked appraising my body rubbing his mouth absent-mindedly. To be honest he seemed dumb-struck ‘If I’d known that you’d been hiding all this underneath those beautiful dresses, I would have ravaged you months ago’ He gave a lascivious grin and advanced on me.

One hand on my back and one holding my neck, I was forced backwards slightly as his lips crushed my own. I responded fervently, sliding my hands to his shoulder for support. He pulled me back upright and placed both hands on my ass, forcing a gasp from me. Grinning at my surprise, he firmly picked me up from my behind, pulling my thighs around his waist.

Carrying me to me to my little iron frame bed, he lay me down. ‘I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to baby’ He told me seriously, ‘I know you’re a good girl and all, that’s one of the reasons I adore you but if you’re not comfortable with this or if you want me to stop, you just say ok?’ He lowered his head and kissed me delicately on my lips, waiting for my response.

I was touched. ‘I’m flattered by your concern for my virtue Sergeant Barnes, but I’m afraid I’m past the point of no return’ I gave him a sexy smile, looking up at him through my long lashes. With one finger I toyed with the lace on the front of my bra and with the other hand I rubbed the soft sheets of my bed back and fore. ‘James’ I mewled at him, biting my finger seductively, a trick one of my girlfriends told me worked a treat with her new husband. I began to see the evidence of my soldier’s arousal. His pants had tented before him, revealing an alarmingly large bulge intended for yours truly.

‘I’m going straight to hell’ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and I knew I had triumphed. ‘Come here doll’ He lowered himself on top of me, his knees nudging open my thighs. I felt the rigid long line of his member press into my skin. He began to kiss and nip at my neck, handling my curves with expert care. ‘You smell so sweet princess’ His mouth touched the valley of my cleavage and I groaned, it spurred him on as he reached underneath me, unhooking my bra in one movement. He moaned as the fabric fell away from my body, revealing my breasts and delicate pink nipples.

Looking at me as if to check I was still ok, he tentatively bit one rosy nipple ever so softly. When I moaned quietly with the painful pleasure his mouth elicited, he took it as a sign of approval. I had never experienced this arousal before, as he licked and sucked my breasts, I could feel the aching need in my lower body and a pleasing wetness pooling between my thighs. It felt so wrong, against all the lessons instilled in me since I was a girl, but how could something that felt this good be forbidden?

Bucky pressed both my breasts together in his hands and licked between them. His hand slowly ran from one breast down my stomach to the apex of my thighs. Tantalisingly slowly he rubbed two fingers over my underwear. I mewled in delight, and he growled with pleasure.

He unbuttoned his pants and slung them on the floor. He advanced on me once more with a single purpose, he settled between my thighs, hooking two fingers under my garter belt ‘Baby this is  magnificent but it’s gotta go. I don’t want to be responsible for ripping such a heavenly piece of clothing that will have its uses in the future’ He stood me up. Positioned my thighs apart he knelt before me, his eyes aligned with my stomach, grabbing my hands he placed them on my stockings, understanding what he wanted I slowly unhooked the four silky attachments and removed the belt, letting it drop to the floor.

He watched me with a hungrily, ‘Turn around’ he growled, an animalistic tone to his command. I did as I was told. ‘Now take them off’ he commanded again. I like this game. Placing both hands on each side, I languidly rolled one stocking down my thigh and calf, careful to tease him by bending over as I slipped one, then the other off my milky white skin. He groaned in pleasure but when I moved to straighten up, a strong hand on my lower back stopped me. His voice was different now, it had taken on a much more dangerous tone, one that made every intimate muscle within me clench in anticipation. ‘Bend over, that’s a good girl, I want to taste what’s mine’.

Bucky roughly yanked down my flimsy underwear exposing my dripping sex to the cool air. I gasped half anxious half aroused at his aggression but he pulled my hips towards him. From behind, his wet tongue glided over my opening and I shuddered. He laughed softly into my thigh but continued his assault. ‘You’re as delicious as I imagined princess’ he whispered and lapped at my centre. Each swipe of his tongue brought a wave of sensation crashing through my body, if this was what sin feels like, I better book a confessional. His fingers started to work on my clitoris while spreading his warm wet tongue into my intimate area. The sudden burst of stimulation was too much as my legs almost buckled beneath me and I cried out, ‘James!’ but he ignored my aching plea. He simply gripped onto one of my legs, stabilising me, working his wicked mouth harder over my entrance.

Two fingers circled my swollen clitoris bringing me closer and closer to a precipice I’d never known before. I had no idea what was on the other side, I just knew this journey made me feel wild with wanton lust. My moaning grew louder and quicker until suddenly he withdrew himself. I turned pouting my lips ready to plead for him to continue but I stopped when I recognised his intentions. He was stood now, a full head above me, and in one strong hand he was handling his manhood. It was almost vulgar how this man, the first man I’d ever seen this way, confidently pumped up and down the shaft of his large thick penis so brazenly right in front of me.

‘I think that’s about enough warming you up doll’


	3. Chapter 3

‘I think that’s about enough warming you up, lie down doll’

I was panicking internally, now that I’d actually seen his… _well you know_ , reality was gnawing at me. I was actually gonna lose my V card. I was about to pass the point of no return and it frightened me. Seeing the anxious look on my face, Bucky climbed above me, taking one finger to my throbbing pussy he hushed my thoughts. Settling himself beside me, I relaxed once more under his expert ministrations. ‘There’s nothing to be worried about baby, your man’s here and he’s gonna take care of you. Are you sure you’re ready Kate?’ He looked at me intently, searching for any sign of hesitation. I knew that if he realised I showed how anxious I felt, he’d get up and dress straight away and we’d forget about the whole thing but I was committed now. His large body and beautiful eyes had awoken a lust in me, and an urge to satisfy my soldier as much as he was satisfying me.  

He kissed me lovingly on my lips and climbed between my thighs. He took my hand and guided it to his throbbing manhood, I gripped it tightly in my small palm, unsure of what to do next. His eyes closed momentarily at the touch and he let out a shuddering breath. ‘You have to help me baby, show me where you want me’, I understood, pulling him gently down to my seeping entrance. I rubbed the tip of his cock up and down my swollen folds a few times, readying myself. ‘Damn baby you are so wet for me’ he gasped then with a gentle push, he filled me. I winced at the sudden feeling of my virgin walls being stretched around him. This heavy full sensation was new and god it hurt. I cried out a little and tears filled my eyes. Bucky didn’t move, careful not to jostle me too much he brushed his lips along mine and stroked my cheek in a reassuring gesture.

‘Don’t worry doll I’ve got you. Does it hurt bad? Shall I stop?’ Slowly he withdrew an agonising inch at a time then thrust forward again, there was a sharp pain as if my walls were being forced open but with every gentle thrust it lessened, being replaced by a pleasurable sensation. He moved as though I was made of china, a delicate object to be coveted and cared for. That only increased the dampness between my thighs knowing that he truly wanted me to enjoy this experience. His huge blue eyes were searching mine, each thrust caused him to knit his brows and his breathing was becoming more laboured. I began to smile as the pleasure overtook the pain, ‘Oh god Bucky it hurts but it’s so good’ I managed to gasp as he thrust again this time a little harder. Placing a hand either side of my face he levelled his pulsing so a satisfying pressure that made me purr his name.

My hands travelled down his back to feel the tight muscles clench and release beneath my fingertips. His intermittent groans turned to rough groans as he filled me to the hilt. When I began to moan despite myself, aware that we did indeed have neighbours, it only spurred him on. His pounding came at a punishing rhythm now as he drew his torso high above me to watch where our flesh was becaming one. ‘Fuck’ he gasped and looked at me, ‘Do you know how fuckin hot you are darlin’?’ I was shocked at his use of language but it aroused my senses. This was naughty, not allowed, dirty.

‘You enjoy pounding me for the first time then, I take it sergeant?’ I questioned, using about every scrap of dignity I had left, deciding to test him.

‘Oh holy fuck yes, you’re my woman and I am claiming what’s mine. You’re tight, unused, wet virgin cunt’ he spat almost violently, out of nowhere but an electrifying jolt of pleasure darted through me at his language. ‘Say it again baby doll, call me by my name’

‘What? James? Or _Sergeant_?’ I purred the last word out and he snarled ‘Jesus yes oh God I’m getting close baby, you’re making me want to blow my load all over your sweet little virgin body’

I’d located a sweet spot evidently, in between heavy moans I groaned, ‘Why don’t you then soldier? I am your pure, inexperienced little fiancée after all, I need to be taught a lesson by my big strong husband to be…’

He tore himself out from me panting, grabbing a thigh he pulled me over the top of him and before I could breathe, he guided my swollen throbbing sex down onto his manhood. I yelped in surprise as he filled me deep. He sat up nuzzling my breasts as his hands on my waist encouraged me to rock back and forth. A new wave of pleasure rolled through me as the feeling of large member filling me once more and having my clitoris stimulated, rubbing against his firm body made me rake my nails up his back. I tossed my head back and began to undulate my hips, savouring the pleasure.

‘I love you Kate, you’re so fucking beautiful’ He moaned into my breasts. I bounced on top of him, proud that the movement forced him to sit back and watch as his inexperienced little good girl took her pleasure from his body. He watched my ample breasts bounce up and down with that trade mark cocky grin as I sped up my movements.

Tugging me close to him and sucking hard on one of my nipples he snarled again, raw physical power over taking him. ‘Lie back down or I’m gonna be pumping my cum deep inside of you in seconds’ He pushed me down and I lay there happily letting him retake the lead ‘yes sergeant’ I smirked, I could get used to this. He took two fingers to my throbbing clit eliciting a jerk from my body and within seconds the wave was rolling over me again ‘Are you gonna miss me Katy?’ He growled, ‘Yes Bucky oh God _yes_ ’ he increased his pressure, ‘Yes Sergeant!’

‘That’s better now come for me doll, I need to see that pretty little face as I make you come, let go baby’ within seconds I did exactly that, crashing violently into my whole body, my orgasm rode through me like a thousand wild horses were charging through my veins. Each sensitive nerve ending in my hard used sex exploded and I felt a gushing wet sensation between my folds. Panting and moaning, my sweat drenched body fell limp on the sheets. With a strangled curse Bucky’s hand pumped his cock violently, it aroused me even post orgasm to see his powerful masculinity so obviously on display. This was a primal animalistic side to my man that I was coming to enjoy more and more.

His abs clenched and his hand jerked erratically until thick hot white liquid squirted from his tip onto my breasts and stomach. He panted hard and heavy, his chest rising and falling with each breath as he relished in the ecstasy he’d so benevolently bestowed upon me a minute prior. The last of the pearly liquid oozed from his shaft and dropped to my pelvis. We both watched it for a second, catching our breaths.

He looked at me, sweat drenched and naked and smiled a lazy half smile. That man, always the cocky picture of confidence…well he did just make me cum fantastically on my first time…

He flopped down beside my trembling body. Lifting my head he placed an arm underneath it and turned to face me. ‘If that was how good this is always going to be, I think ‘I’m ready to enlist in the army myself Sergeant Barnes just to follow you to the front’ He laughed between breaths. ‘That was spectacular doll. You’ll be a pro by tomorrow morning He winked.

‘Don’t be too sure of yourself soldier’ I teased.

‘You weren’t denying it when you were calling out my name from on top of me’ I blushed and giggled beneath my hands. He pulled them away and laughed. ‘I sure am one lucky son of a bitch’ he whispered adoringly watching my hand with the ring on it. A look of sadness flashed across his face then, marring the beautiful smile that once graced it.

‘I’m going to miss you so much Kate’

‘James, don’t, not yet' I didn’t want the tears to come back so he held me tight to his body. Caressing my back and kissing my hair, I drifted off to sleep safely wrapped in his arms. Exhausted, we both drifted off to sleep at ease in each other’s embrace. If I was alone tonight like I knew I would be for so many nights stretching ahead of me, I would never achieve such perfect peace.

‘One lucky son of a bitch’ he repeated, sighing contentedly into my hair.

 


End file.
